


Are You Gonna Stay the Night?

by IfIWereATurtle



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWereATurtle/pseuds/IfIWereATurtle
Summary: Jack and Alex confess their love for each other. Simple, fluffy oneshot I wrote some time ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago and just remembered it and decided to bring it over from alltimelowfanfiction.com   
> I just took it with all of the mistakes, since I don't think they're too bad and I'm lazy.

Alex's Point of View

We're on our way home from the party we've been to tonight and surprisingly none of us are really drunk. I'm driving, so obviously, I couldn't drink. Rian has lunch with Cassadee and her parents tomorrow, so he wasn't allowed to drink, because he wouldn't make a good impression if he was hungover. Zack and Jack? I have no idea, why these two aren't drunk off their asses.  
Zack really wants to live healthy, I guess. But Jack? The man is literally living to be drunk, or at least it sometimes seems like it. But he had hardly touched any alcohol tonight. I'm not sure if I should be worried about it, apart from that he seemed pretty much alright and acted like himself. Jack was the center of attention, like he always is and he enjoyed it, like he always does. But I'm a little worried anyway because this man is my entire world. He is always there for me, has always been and I can't even remember a life without Jack. I also can't imagine one. I want to do the same for him. He is my rock, my sanity and my happiness and I know that this sounds like one of those cheesy fanfictions but it's true and somewhere along our friendship it became my reality.  
He's all I've got and I love him with my entire being. Sure, phrases like that are always exaggerations, I mean, I also got the band and my family and other friends, but if I didn't have Jack, I don't think I could appreciate anybody else. I'm so much in love with him, it hurts sometimes, but it's still a good feeling. It took me quite a while to realize that I'm in love with my best friend and band mate but I wouldn't want it any other way.  
I had dropped off Rian and Zack by now so it was only me and Jack left in the car. Jack was looking out the window, unusually silent and I was driving, sneaking glances at him to make sure he was okay. We drove into Jack's street and I parked the car in front of his house but he didn't move. He slowly turned to look at me with an expression I couldn't read and asked me "You wanna come inside?"  
Who am I to deny him? And I was really curious now. What is up with him?  
So I nodded and opened the car door, he copied the action and we got out and walked to his front door. When we were inside, we went into the living room and both sat down on his comfortable couch. I expected him to say something but he didn't. We just sat there, looking at each other. As the silence between us started to become awkward, I took a deep breath and asked him what's wrong. He mumbled a "nothing" but didn't look at me. He seemed to be very interested in his carpet instead. It was such an obvious lie. I sighed and scooted closer to him. "You know you can tell me anything, Jack" I said, hoping he'd know that I meant it. Jack still looked down on the floor. "Hey, look at me" I said, grabbing his cheek gently to turn his face towards mine "I won't ever judge you or anything, you know that. Don't you trust me?"  
He finally looked me in the eyes "I do. Alex, I trust you with my life" he answered honestly, but turned away again to stare back at the floor. "I love you" he muttered so lowly, I almost didn't catch it. I replied with "I love you, too, you know that", nevertheless.  
Jack turned to look at me again, his face showing tiredness and resignation, before he said "No, Alex. I'm in love with you"  
I just sat there, looking at him, shocked and with wide eyes. "That's not funny, Jack" I told him as I regained my voice. "It's not supposed to be" he snapped "Don't you see what you do to me, Alexander?" With that he stood up and walked away, I could hear him trudge up his stairs and close his bedroom door. I was still sitting there, in a daze. I couldn't really believe it. He loves me back? And now he thinks I don't feel the same way because I didn't say anything. "You're such an idiot, Alex!" I said out loud before standing up and going upstairs to Jack's bedroom. It was dark in there but I could see his silhouette on the bed. "I don't want your pity" he said. "I'm not here to pity you" I said, coming closer and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Then what are you here for?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. I leaned forward, finding his lips with mine in the dark, kissing him slowly for a moment, before I pulled away to tell him "I love you too".  
"Really?" he asked. "Really" I confirmed "And I have for such a long time now".  
He patted the spot beside him on the bed and I lay down next to him. He threw his arms around me and held me close to him, then he kissed my cheek and said "I love you, Alex". I smiled, admiring his profile in the dark room. I was sure as hell the happiest I've ever been, in this moment. We lay there, pressed against each other, in a very comfortable silence. I was half asleep when he quietly asked "Are you gonna stay the night?". I chuckled and nodded, then I kissed his forehead and snuggled more into him. It didn't take long until we both were asleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, like I said, it's kinda old


End file.
